


Make Him Feel Her Love

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drabble, F/M, Facebook: The Dark Lords Poison, Heartbreak, The Dark Lords Poison's Mini Story Challenge, Young Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: He's breaking her heart and he knows it.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort
Kudos: 19





	Make Him Feel Her Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for The Dark Lords Poison Facebook group's Jan 14th Mini Story Challenge to use the quote "There is not a day that I won't try." Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

“You won’t change my mind, Bellatrix,” Voldemort said, pulling away from the witch. “Marry Lestrange. He’ll make a good husband.”

“I don’t want to marry him,” Bellatrix said firmly.

“Well, you can’t marry me,” he said,shaking his head. 

“You have feelings for me, even if you won’t admit them.”

“We’re done, Bella, let it go.”

“There is not a day that I won’t try to convince you,” Bellatrix vowed.

“No,” he said curtly.

“But-”

“You’ll marry Lestrange, Bellatrix, and that’s a command from your Lord,” Voldemort said, firming his voice.

She looked at him, hurt etched on her face.


End file.
